


koyaanisqatsi

by ideare



Series: in otherwordlies [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Lowercase, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her old world has ended a long time ago, but she is not so desperate as to try to fit into this new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	koyaanisqatsi

**Author's Note:**

> Koyaanisqatsi  
> (n.) nature out of balance; a way of life so unbalanced that you need a new way

  
she is seated at the right-hand of the father. silent and stiff, she stares straight ahead. dead eyes stare back at her; mother may be breathing, but she has long since lost all urge to live.

"you're our special guest. welcome." 

the words are kind, inviting almost, but jodi knows better. kindness died along with civilization. her old world has ended a long time ago, but she is not so desperate as to try to fit into this new one. 

the meat on her plate smells so good that her mouth starts watering. she swallows. 

just one bite. surely that can't hurt?

she remembers the man: tongueless and thrashing, wrapped tightly in white, wordlessly begging for death, for release from the pain.

she pushes her chair back, the metal legs scrapping against the concrete, tiny sparks glittering the path. her mouth opens up and she returns what they gave her.  


**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge #4b, ['in otherwordlies'](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com/43391.html), over at [allthingsfandom](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com) on lj.


End file.
